hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Dreiberg DCM (S1-S1)
Jonathan “Jon” Walter Dreiberg / Nite Owl III has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Character History “I believe in the cause; doing what is right and capturing those who do evil, and whom believe they can get away. But not when they are with me.” - Jonathan “Jon” Walter Dreiberg Earlier Life Jonathan “Jon” Walter Dreiberg was born on July the 4th, 1986 along with his twin sister Morgan Sally Dreiberg in New York City. His parents were Daniel “Dan” Dreiberg and Laurie Jupiter, both of whom were a pair of semi-retired “costumed adventurers” named Nite Owl II and Silk Spectre II respectability. As a young child Jon had shown great promise, exhibiting traits of his father’s genius and inventive nature and was also naturally gifted in athletic sports, having been on his Little League team’s captain. When the Dreiberg twins became of age, they had been told of what their parents did. They were in fact semi-retired superheroes or costumed adventurers. Their parents never explain their past to them, but Jon was interested in their past, even finding out that his father still had his old Nite Owl II outfit stored inside their basement. Finding these things out made Jon research his parents professions, and found out what he needed to know. Due to the Keene Act of 1977, the “costumed adventurers” profession had become outlawed, and one of the reasons behind the Keene Act was due to the police being more scared of the presence caused by these “costumed adventurers” on the eastern seaboard and apparently causing the Police Strike of 1977, when police officers began to walk off from their jobs due to the presence of the “costumed adventurers” as well as causing riots. With the law passed, costumed adventuring had been retired though from 1977 to 1985. It had been forgotten due to the Manhattan Incident of 1985 when energy signatures of Doctor Manhattan exploded in multiple cities around the world, killing millions of people. The world saw they needed superheroes after the attacks caused by Manhattan and over the next several years, with the law banned, a resurgence of superheroes began to emerge with the most fitting example being Superman, a man capable of defeating Doctor Manhattan himself, and everyone saw that superheroes were needed. After finishing, Jon went to his father asked him in helping him with and creating his own costume. His father refused to help him and his sister as well, but knew that someday those two would be needed in fighting crime and told them when that comes, he would help them in creating their costumes as well as giving his son the Nite Owl mantel and making him the third Nite Owl. Jon, in the meantime, had begun working with his father’s independently owned company, helping him in selling his work to other companies. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Raising Talent Regular Appearance Jon stands at six feet one inch tall and weighs one hundred and seventy-five pounds. He has an average body type with an athletic tone. He has short, often combed or slicked brown hair and green/hazel eyes. Jon is usually wearing dress clothing along with eyeglasses. As Nite Owl III, Jon wears a black flame and water resistant kevlar suit not unlike his father's, with a featherlike pattern etched into it. The suit includes a cape, a removable cowl, and goggles which have a night vision effect. Trademark Gear Possessing the same technical knowledge and genius that of his father’s, Jon employs notable high-tech gadgets and weaponry while being the third Nite Owl, including a compact laser pen and goggles possessing thermal imaging, night vision and amplifies the spectral range, allowing him to see everything as clear as day, and also have a scanner that allows him to know who he is talking with. Most notably among this equipment is an owl shaped ship that his father affectionately refers to as “Archie”, named after Archimedes, the pet owl of Merlin. Archie, the Owl Ship Archie, or the Owlship, was created by his father to serve as his transportation as Nite Owl II. Resembling a giant owl's head, it is a manifestation of modern aeronautic engineering. Most notably of its features is that the ship can fly long distances as his father flew from New York to Antarctica within a day. It can hover in place, thus allowing Jon and other passengers to view a city from a high altitude, listen for crimes on the Owlship's police scanner or take a break from crime fighting. Other notable features that Archie possess include invisibility towards radar, bulletproof hulling and windows, and a searchlight. It also keeps a pair of compact hover bikes stored in Archie, in case Jon and another person need quick transportation on land. Outfitted with both defensive and offensive capability, the Owlship has a wide array of weapons at its disposal: it possesses a powerful version of the "Owl Screecher", which emitted a high-pitched sound that distracts or pacifies enemies, a flamethrower, a chain gun, and Dan, before semi-retired, installed four short-range missiles for extra firepower. If the situation called for additional room in the cabin, Jon could attach a steering column to the roof and control the ship from there. However even though Archie’s a formidable weapon in Nite Owl II’s and III's arsenal, it was susceptible to engine seizure when the engines were subjected to freezing ice. Category:Super Heroes Category:Vigilantes